The Final Trap
by RiverDoe
Summary: When Rei plays a prank on Tyson and Kai, there are some strange results. Implied TyKa. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Tyson, Kai, Rei or Max belong to me, I am just borrowing them for a while.

Summary: When Rei plays a prank on Tyson and Kai, there are some strange results.

AN: Originally, this was the beginning of LAV, one of my other fics, which I have taken down, but I liked this idea so I ran with it and this is the result. It's quite short, and at the moment, hasn't been beta'ed, so any mistakes are all mine. Please review.

**The Final Trap**

**Chapter One**

Rei had to smile to himself as he climbed up the side of the dojo and onto the roof. His plan had been executed perfectly, and on top of catching one fly, he had managed to catch two! Who would've known such a simple idea could have such wonderful results? He grinned as he settled himself on the rooftop and recalled what had happened only a little earlier that evening.

Tyson and Kai had been arguing. There was nothing unusual about that. The two fought every single day like cats and dogs, and even after knowing them for almost five years, Rei had just about had enough of their childish antics, so he'd decided to try and teach them a lesson. Or, to put it less elegantly, he'd pulled a prank that had been perfectly executed.

Rei had seen the two getting a little hot-headed in the training hall, and the idea had literally dropped into his head. He knew that eventually one would go storming out and slam the door once they were finished with whatever it was that they were arguing about. Most likely their usual topic: training. And then the other would follow and they would argue some more.

Rei had silently gone to work, and once he was finished, he carefully hid further down the hall so he could watch. A few minutes after he was done, he'd watched as Tyson came stomping towards the slightly open door. He had his hand on it, ready to wrench it open, when Kai stormed over, shoved past Tyson and walked through. Tyson had pushed Kai and attempted to get past, but they had both unknowingly sprung Rei's trap.

Rei had to bite his lip to stop from laughing out loud at what had happened after that.

Tyson got hit first, and fell to the floor under the weight of the liquid. He had lashed out with one hand and grabbed the back of Kai's pants as he fell to the floor. Rei had had tears rolling down his face as Kai was dragged into the thick, sticky substance. Kai had kicked and even let out something that was very close to a scream as Tyson tried to get his legs untangled, but Rei knew only too well that the paste dried and hardened within minutes and Tyson ended up lying on top of Kai in a very compromising position.

Rei quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud yet again. He could still hear the grunts and groans that definitely didn't sound right in his mind as Kai and Tyson attempted to get out of the mess they had got themselves into.

That was when he heard the noise and it was unmistakably clear in his mind what had happened.

Max had found them.

Rei had tears rolling down his face and a stitch in his side as he imagined Max walking in on Tyson lying on top of Kai covered in the stuff that Rei had mixed up.

First the blond would blush at the sight in front of him, and then he would burst into laughter and maybe attempt to help them out. True to form, Max burst out laughing a few moments later.

"What is that stuff?" Rei heard Max asked once he'd got his laughter under control.

"I don't know but I am going to kill whoever did this," Tyson growled in reply.

There was silence for a moment before Max burst out with, "Oh, come on Tyson, I wouldn't do this to you."

"I can think of someone who would," said Kai.

Rei bit his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. He could just see the look on Kai's face as he looked down at Tyson.

"Hey! I didn't either!" Tyson yelled out loud.

"I am going to kill you, Tyson, when we get out of this," Kai replied.

"I did not do this!" Tyson spat back. "And besides, how do I know it wasn't you who did this?"

There was more silence, followed by Max chuckling.

"Tyson, why would I set a childish trap full of stuff that sticks you to the floor? And why would I set it off?"

"I don't know, Kai," Tyson replied, "You were the one who walked out the door first."

"And? Maybe I wanted to leave."

Rei carefully jumped off the roof, worried that if he stayed up there much longer, then he might end up rolling off. Max had come out into the garden, making sure to close the door behind him.

"That was a nice idea," Max said, grinning.

"Yeah, I used to use that trick a lot back home." Rei said, leaning back against a tree. "Worked every time on Lee."

Max chuckled again and frowned at Rei. "What was that stuff?"

"You don't want to know, Max," Rei grinned back. He turned to the house, where Kai and Tyson had resorted to calling each other names as they attempted to wriggle their way out of the mess they were in. "Good thing Tyson's grandfather isn't around."

"Yeah, they'd probably give him a heart attack if he walked in now." Max grinned.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Rei grinned. "We'll come back tomorrow and see if they've got out of it by then."

**X**

"Tyson, I am going to kill you." Kai stated bluntly.

It had to be his fault, Kai thought, who else would lay such a trap? Well, Max obviously wouldn't, since he respected Tyson too much, even though Tyson was an idiot at times. Tonight only proved that. But what about Rei, would he? On one hand, he had a healthy respect for his team-mates and friends, but on the other, he often did get annoyed with the constant arguing, even Kai knew that. Usually, whenever he and Tyson would start arguing, Rei would simply disappear from sight for a while and then reappear later on. Kai strained his neck to peer down at the top of Tyson's head, surprised that he hadn't answered.

"Hey, Tyson!" Kai said.

"What?" Tyson groaned.

Kai frowned, and tried to sit up, with no luck. Cursing under his breath, Kai lay back on the floor. It sounded like Tyson was sleeping.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked.

"Umm… yeah," Tyson replied. Kai wished he could slam his own head on the floor. Maybe then he'd get rid of his headache. How the hell could Tyson sleep when they were in such a….

A moment later, Tyson started to snore.

"Oh, this is just great." Kai muttered to the empty hallway.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither Tyson, Kai, Max or Rei belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**The Final Trap**

**Chapter Two**

Rei smiled as he walked down the street to Tyson's house. He doubted that either Tyson or Kai would have figured out how to get out of the paste, even if they did have all night to figure it out. Behind him, someone whistled, and he turned to see Max waiting across the street. Max waved his hand and ran across a moment later.

"Hey," Max grinned. "Do you think they'll have gotten out of it by now?"

"Maybe," Rei said. "The paste doesn't last very long."

"Doesn't it?" Max asked.

"As it heats up, it gets softer." Rei replied.

"Oh."

Rei let out a laugh at the look on Max's face. He could be so innocent at times. They reached Tyson's home in silence and paused at the door.

"D'you think they're still in there?" Max asked, lowering his voice so he wouldn't be heard if anyone was just inside.

"Maybe." Rei shrugged.

Slowly, Max reached out a hand and opened the door. There was no one in the hallway, which was silent. Max looked at Rei, who shrugged and stepped inside. Max quietly followed and they headed down the hall to where they'd left Kai and Tyson yesterday. They rounded a corner and paused at what they found.

Kai was still lying on his back, his arms pinned to his sides by the sticky stuff and his legs apart. Tyson was still lying stomach down between Kai's legs, his head still stuck to Kai's chest. Tyson's arms were stretched out on either side of Kai's head.

It did not look right at all.

Kai's glare suddenly landed on Rei and Rei knew that Kai had sussed him out. Rei muttered a curse and grinned down at his friend.

"Morning, Kai," Rei grinned while Max started to laugh beside him. "Sleep well?"

"Why you!" Kai growled and tried to sit up. The paste pulled him back down and he hit the floor with a thud, jarring Tyson, who was still asleep on his chest. Tyson woke with a groan and turned his head slightly so he could look at Max and Rei.

"Hey guys, will you get us out of here?" Tyson asked quietly.

Rei grinned when he noticed that Tyson's face was slowly turning red and Kai's face also had the barest hints of red, although he had his eyes closed, probably because he now had a nasty headache from that bump.

"Honestly," Kai muttered, struggling once more against the paste. "You would think that 19-year-olds would act a bit more mature."

"Speak for yourself," Rei replied. "Yesterday, the two of you were arguing like you were five."

Kai fell silent. Tyson groaned.

Max and Rei shared a look before they both fell into fits of laughter.

**X**

Two hours later, Max and Rei had finally come up with a solution of how to get the other two out of their situation. And they had finally figured out how to keep straight faces whenever they passed the two that were literally stuck to each other and the floor.

"Are you sure that this will really work?" Max asked as Rei threw a chunk of cheese into whatever it was that he was making. The two were in the kitchen, Rei standing next to the stove with a pot on the heat and Max was standing in the doorway, a frown on his face.

"Yep," Rei replied with a grin. "Always did for me and Lee."

Max shook his head, struggling not to imagine what the two had got up to in the past and muttered. "I do not want to know."

"Uh, no, you really don't," Rei said, and stood back. He reached over and turned the heat off. "All we have to do now is wait for it to cool down a little."

"Right," Max said, scratching his head in confusion. He didn't bother to ask what Rei had done before. Although considering he could hear Kai and Tyson's fight from the other side of the dojo, he guessed that they had probably just got on Rei's nerves a little. Max glanced at his friend, and noticed that he was rummaging around in a cupboard. "What are you doing?"

"I'm… looking… for some…" Rei's words came out muffled as he forced himself deeper into the cupboard, and Max wandered what the other boy could possibly be looking for.

"Leverage," Rei said, pulling himself out of the cupboard with a small barrel in his hands.

Max's eyes widened. "Is that _sake_?"

"Er… yeah," Rei answered.

"What do you need _sake_ for?" Max shrieked, his voice rising to un-masculine levels. Rei cringed at the sound and turned to look at his friend.

"Do you really think they are going to let me get away with this?"

"No…" Max said, wandering what in the hell Rei was thinking and he tried not to remember his last incident that happened to involve Tyson's Grandfather's stash of _sake_ that Max had 'accidentally' found. While he was half-asleep at three o'clock in the morning and thought that the small bottles were medicine that would help him sleep.

"I'm going to get them drunk and make them forget about what happened…"

Rei's voice echoed along the corridors to the blond and when Max realised just what Rei was planning, he only had one coherent response.

"What?!"

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither Tyson, Kai, Max or Rei belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**The Final Trap**

**Chapter Three**

"Will you just drink up already?" Rei asked, slightly annoyed.

Kai frowned at the bottle that Rei was holding in front of his face. Supposedly, it was a medicine that would help get the paste off, but exactly how it worked, Kai didn't know. And he got the feeling that if he opened his mouth to ask, Rei would simply shove the bottle into his mouth and force him to take it. Well, he may as well, although he was going to kill Rei for doing this later, and from the look on the other boy's face, Rei knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Alright, alright…" Kai muttered, opening his mouth to accept the drink inside. He felt it burn the back of his throat and realised that Rei wasn't giving him medicine to help the blood flowing round his body. No, Rei was giving him something else, but before he could spit it out, Rei's fingers clamped over his nose and mouth.

"You have to swallow it," Rei said. Kai glared but did as he was told, especially considering this was probably the only way he'd be able to get out of this situation.

Tyson was already sleeping on his chest and Kai could feel the warmth through his very thin shirt. He cast a suspicious glance at Rei before his vision started to blur and darkness closed in.

**X**

Rei breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kai's eyes close and called to Max.

"What happened to getting them drunk?" Max asked, a look of confusion on his face as he stood over an unconscious Tyson and Kai.

"That would take way too long," Rei said as he stood up and took the cauldron off of Max. "So I slipped them a sleeping tablet and they shouldn't remember any of this when they wake up. Give me a hand here."

**X**

An hour later, Kai found himself waking up on the couch with the worst headache he could remember since him and Tala got drunk and woke up together in the same bed. Very, very carefully, and slowly, Kai sat up and opened his eyes.

Max was leaning over him, asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine," he managed to answer and regretted talking immediately. His throat felt like it was on fire, like he had swallowed a hot pepper or something. He was suddenly reminded of the burning taste of the vodka that Tala had stolen and offered to him.

"_Aah! My throat!"_

Kai clamped a hand to his head as the sound of Tyson's voice sent waves of pain through his skull. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Max turn and frown at the door, where the yell had just come from.

"What happened?" Kai asked, once again wincing at the soreness of his throat.

"Er… I'm not sure…" Max said.

Kai frowned at the look on Max's face as the boy struggled for something to say. It looked like he was trying to think up something to say but was failing, badly.

"_Tyson!_ _Calm down!"_

Max once again turned to look at the door, a look of hope on his face, but Rei seemed to have his hands full with Tyson. Max sighed and Kai smiled.

"Well?" Kai asked.

"Er… I don't know," Max answered, his voice slipping slightly higher. "I found you passed out on the floor."

Kai gave him a look that said it all.

"Max, tell me what happened."

**X**

"Tyson!" Rei yelled for what had to be the thirtieth time.

A very confused teen turned to look at him.

Rei shoved the medicine bottle into Tyson's mouth.

Tyson groaned and gulped some of it down. Rei breathed a sigh of relief and finally got to sit back and relax. He sighed and wiped his brow with the back of one hand as Tyson finally swallowed the medicine that he had laced with brandy. With any luck, Tyson would be asleep again quite soon, and would hopefully not remember anything about the incident earlier.

Rei stood and was about to go and see if Kai had woken up when the _shoji_ door slammed open. An irate Kai glared at Rei, who held his hands up in defence. He didn't know why Kai was so annoyed, but he took a good guess when Max appeared slightly behind Kai with a guilty look on his face.

"It was an accident," Rei said, very carefully backing away.

Kai took a step forward. "An. Accident?"

Rei gulped. Kai was very pissed off, and brought up one of his hands. Crunched within his fingers was a bit of paper.

"You…" Kai couldn't even finish his sentence. He was shaking with rage and suddenly launched himself at Rei.

Rei dodged out of the way and Kai turned as well and threw himself at Rei. Both of them fell to the floor, where they grappled for a moment before Rei managed to get his legs between them and kicked Kai off of him. Kai scowled as he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. For a moment, he looked around, confused, as Rei got to his feet.

Kai shook his head and started to get up, until Tyson hooked an arm around his shoulders and offered Kai the bottle that he held in one hand.

"Hey, Kai? Wanna drink?" Tyson asked.

"What?"

Kai stared, stunned as Tyson suddenly fell down onto Kai's lap and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck.

"Kiss me, Kai," Tyson moaned, and then leaned forward.

Kai was too surprised to move.

Max and Rei both shuddered at the sight before Rei frowned and wandered why Tyson hadn't passed out by now. He had put enough brandy into that medicine to knock out a small elephant.

Evidently, Tyson had a very high alcohol tolerance level. Well, either that or Rei shouldn't have put the alcohol in the medicine. Could that really be considered substance abuse? Oh yeah, it could. Shit, Rei was in deep trouble now.

Kai shook himself free of Tyson's arms and dashed out of the room in an attempt to escape his team-mates advances, but he was followed by a swaying Tyson. That left Rei and Max to try and figure a way out of this particular situation.

Max grinned suddenly and dashed to the phone. "I know what we can do!"

"What?" Rei frowned at his friend.

Max grinned back as he dialled a number and waited for the other end to be picked up. Rei frowned at the phone, not recognising the number.

"Who-?"

"Shh," Max held a finger to his lips.

Rei frowned again but stayed silent and waited.

**X**

"Damn, they're not in," Max said. He put the receiver down and scratched his head. "Now I don't know what we can do."

"We could leave them to it," Rei suggested.

"You're going to leave me here with _him_?" Kai asked from the doorway. He had managed to slip past Tyson in the hall and had doubled back to hopefully get some help from Max and Rei, but that looked like it was a bad idea.

"Kai!" Tyson called from somewhere in the dojo.

"Um, yeah." Rei said, grinning. "Coming, Max?"

"Sure," Max replied. "Have fun, you two."

"Damnit!" Kai cursed as Rei and Max left. There was no way in hell he was going to let them get away with that. No way. He had to think of something, and fast. Otherwise…

"Kai! Where are you?" Tyson's sing-song voice echoed through the house.

He needed to relax. Lying on the floor all night with his rival lying between his legs was not the best thing for the back, or the mind, for that matter. Carefully, he made his way to the bathroom and made sure to lock the door behind him.

"Okay, Kai, think!" He muttered as he relieved himself.

"Kai! Come on!"

An idea came to him, but he dismissed it immediately. There was no way he was going to do _that_.

Behind him, the door rattled.

No, he was not going to do _that_.

"Kai!"

He washed his hands as the door flew open, and Tyson stumbled in, still drunk.

He was so going to hell for what he was about to do.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Neither Tyson, Kai, Max or Rei belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**The Final Trap**

**Chapter Four**

"Holy crap," Tyson groaned as he rolled over, away from the morning sun. "Oh, my head!"

He reached out, across his bed, to try and find his clock to see what time it was. He gave up when his hand hit nothing and groaned. He rolled the other way, and right into a warm body.

"What the hell?"

Now wide-awake, and still with a splitting headache, he shot upright in his bed and tried to make sense of what he was seeing. There was a mop of grey-blue hair on the pillow, and he only knew of one person who had that colour hair. Carefully, he leaned over the person and frowned when he saw that yes, he had been sleeping next to Kai.

"Holy crap," he repeated, stunned. He threw himself backwards and jumped out of the bed and stared down at Kai's sleeping form in shock. Why the hell was he sleeping next to Kai? What had happened last night to make him get into bed with Kai?

In fact, what had happened last night?

"Holy crap! Cold!" Tyson yelped when he realised he was naked and it was very cold in his room. Hurriedly, he grabbed his clothes and headed out into the hall. "Okay, Tyson, something obviously happened last night," he muttered to himself as he slipped into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. But what would happen that would make him want to sleep with Kai? And why was he naked?

He sat down on the toilet, trying to make sense of his fuzzy memories. He could remember arguing with Kai and storming out of the training hall with Kai, but then what? Well, for one, the pounding in his head meant that he'd had alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol from the fact that his stomach was lurching. He'd obviously been drunk last night then, which probably would explain why he was waking up with Kai. But not the naked bit.

Idly, he wondered if Kai had been naked as well.

**X**

Kai awoke to the sound of running footsteps, followed by a loud thump that sounded remarkably like a door slamming. He frowned and rolled over in the bed and sat up. On the floor was his scarf and shirt. He still had his pants on, which was a relief, as the memories of last night came crashing down on him.

"What the hell? Oh my head…" Tyson's groans came from the room down the hall, followed shortly by the sound of him promptly throwing up.

Silently, Kai climbed out of the bed, glad that Tyson wasn't in the room. After last night, he didn't know if he could face his rival again. After they'd kissed, got drunk, danced on the table, messed around in the bathroom, and especially after they'd done it on the floor. His head was killing him. Quietly, he got dressed, slipped out of the bedroom and headed down to the kitchen. He could only hope that Tyson hadn't remembered what they had done last night. Of course, knowing Tyson, he would remember at some point or another exactly what they'd done, and where.

Kai rubbed his head with one hand and searched through the cupboards. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. He heard Tyson heading down the hallway towards the kitchen as he opened the bottle of wine and took a mouthful.

"Umm, Kai?" Tyson asked hesitantly from the doorway. "Why were you sleeping in my bed?"

"Because you wouldn't go to sleep." Kai replied. He remembered that only too well. Tyson had practically dragged him upstairs after they'd had sex on the floor and then had refused to stay in bed unless Kai stayed with him. And even when Kai had tried to sneak out when Tyson had fallen asleep, Tyson had still refused to let him go.

"So, you slept in my bed?" Tyson's voice was wavering slightly.

Kai sighed and grabbed another bottle out of the cupboard.

"Yeah. Here." Kai held the bottle out to Tyson, who looked at it dubiously. "For your head." Kai explained.

"Thanks," Tyson frowned as he took the bottle. "Umm, Kai? What happened last night?"

"You got drunk." Kai replied bluntly. He hoped to God that would be enough to satisfy Tyson. After all, Tyson had been so drunk, Kai doubted he would remember what they had got up to the previous night.

"Oh."

And from the sound of Tyson's voice, Kai was right. Or at least, he hoped he was right and Tyson didn't actually remember what had happened between them. No harm in asking, right?

"What do you remember about the past two days?" Kai turned around, and stared at Tyson. The other boy looked exhausted, and unsure of what was going on. He had a look of deep thought on his face.

"Nothing," Tyson said after a moment.

"Okay," Kai replied.

Tyson licked his lip, and Kai stared at the other boy. He remembered exactly where those lips had been the last night, remembered the feel of them on his skin and where his own had been on Tyson.

"I'm going to er… take a bath," Tyson said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Kai smiled as he noticed the marks on the back of Tyson's neck where he had grabbed him. Tyson had managed to get into the bathroom the previous night and Kai had greeted him with a kiss. Idly, he wondered what Tyson would do if he did remember what had happened between them. Would he blush and be shy about it, or would he just accept it? Well, the only way to find out was to tell him, although the chances of Kai actually doing that were close to zero.

And he was still going to get back at Rei for tricking them.

**End**


End file.
